Uma,ajudinha
by 0Danny0
Summary: Sakura gosta de itachi..Ino vai lhe ajudar com a ajuda de um certo uzumaki...[sakuXita..inoXnaru mas bem pouco mesmo]


_**Naruto não me pertence e se fosse meu o itachi nunca teria traído a vila e teria feito ele ficar com a sakura /o/.**_

**-'falas'**

**"pensamentos**_**"**_

**(eu)**

_**Boa leitura...;Dd**_

* * *

Era inicio de uma bela duma tarde em Konoha.Uma cidade calma.Logo de cara uma linda jovem que aparentava ter 19 anos mas que na realidade tem 22.Seus lindos longos cabelos loiros e olhos cor de azul igual ao do mar.Andava calmamente pelas ruas com uma cara pensativa.Ino.Esta era Yamanaka Ino.

Pensava em quando descobriu que Sakura,sua melhor amiga.Gostava de um certo Uchiha.Não ,não era Uchiha Sasuke, já que este era muito novo com certeza era o mais velho,Uchiha Itachi um amigo de infância da Haruno e da Yamanaka.Eles se conheciam desde a 5ª série.

Só ah algumas semanas consegui 'extrair' essa informação da Haruno.Por livre espontânea ..Pressão.(gota)

Agora só precisa de um jeito para faze a Haruno confessar isso para o moreno. Ou então arranjar um jeito de juntá-los. O que fosse mais fácil.

Enquanto pensava qual dessas tentativas era a mais fácil, uma voz extremamente escandalosa chegar aos seus ouvidos.

- INO-CHAN!!! – um loiro gritava, enquanto atravessava a rua para alcançar a garota.

- Naruto! Pare de gritar assim! – disse repreendendo o loirinho.

- Gomen ne, Ino-chan – falou sem graça, mas logo dando outro de seus típicos sorrisos – O que estava fazendo!?

- Andando horas, o que parecia que eu estava fazendo!? ¬¬ - disse nervosa.

- Aah... É que você estava pensativa... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ino parou ao ouvir a pergunta. Naruto havia percebido que ela estava pensativa? O que aconteceria depois? O mundo acabar?

- Ah... eu tava pensando na Sakura – respondeu, voltando a ficar pensativa e voltando a caminhar ao lado de Naruto.

- Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? – Naruto perguntou, parecendo preocupado com a amiga.

-Hã?! Iie! Iie! – respondeu rapidamente – Não é nada demais. –E começou a andar com o Uzumaki ao seu lado.

-Nee,ino...Fala pra mim..-Falou Naruto parando em frente a Ino.Ela o olho e suspirou.

-Tá Naruto..É que eu descobri que..A sakura gosta do..Itachi- Falou.Ficaram em silêncio.Até um certo Naruto com seu jeitinho animado,assustar ino e gritar "ahh já sei!!" e começou a andar um pouco mais rápido segurando a mão de Ino.

-Eu tive uma idéia Ino,uma idéia pra juntar esses dois- Falou sorrindo bobamente.Ino, apenas..,sorrio e quando continuavam a andar corou por estar de mãos dadas com o Uzumaki...

* * *

Em quanto isso em outro ponto da cidade numa casa...

A casa era a casa dos Harunos.Num quarto podemos notar a presença de uma linda jovem de cabelos estranhamente rosas ,ela parecia nervosa com algo.Esse nervosismo era por causa do que contara pra Yamanaka...

_Flash back_

_Ino e Sakura estavam no sofá mas confortável da cada dos Haruno.Ambas conversavam animadamente.Até..._

_-Ino.Eu...Eu quero falar pra você que eu gosto do...-Mordeu o lábio inferior.-Eu gosto do Itachi.-Olhou firmemente para a Face corada de Ino.Ela parecia que estava segurando o ar õ.ô...-Hãn?Que foi Ino?-Sakura ah olhou preocupada.Do nada Ino começou a rir desesperadamente._

_-ah ah ah ah ah ah!-Ino ria com vontade,chega era contagiante._

_-INOOO- Falou reprovador.Ino enxugou as lagrimas que os risos provocaram._

_-Ahn gomem né saku –Falou um pouco risonha.-É que..Não sei foi repentino- falou Ino um pouco mais seria._

_A Haruno não falou mais nada, apenas ficou fitando o chão sob seus pés, e um grande silencio reinou no local, até que Ino se levantou num pulo, e logo se dirigindo a saída._

_- Né Sakura, não se preocupe, eu vou te ajudar! – disse fazendo um "V" com os dedos, e antes que a dona dos cabelos rosados pudesse falar alguma coisa, saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si._

_Fim do Flash back_

Suspirou pesadamente, jogando-se em sua cama. Ficou assim uns 10 segundos, fitando o teto, até que ouviu a campainha tocar. Fechou os olhos e virou-se, ficando de costas para a porta do quarto. Não estava com vontade nenhuma de ir abrir a porta.

Ouviu novamente a campainha. Não teria jeito, não é? Levantou-se, arrumando as dobras do seu vestido e também os cabelos que estavam bagunçados. Desceu as escadas, com passos pesados, se irritando cada vez mais cada vez que a campainha era ouvida.

Maldita campainha. Iria arrancar o dedo da pessoa que num parava de apertar ela.

Abriu a porta com violência, pronta pra xingar o ser que havia colado o dedo na campainha, mas ao ver quem era, nenhuma palavra saiu da sua boca.

Moreno, alto, olhos avermelhados... Sim, era o próprio. Uchiha Itachi. _E bem na porta_ de sua casa.

- Sasuke pediu pra eu te entregar – ele disse sem emoção, estendendo um caderno para ela.- Você esqueceu quando foi lá em casa.

-Ah... A-arigatou – pronunciou, pegando o caderno.-Er...Não se importa se eu perguntar por que o próprio Sasuke não veio me trazer? –Perguntou corada desamassando um pouco o vestido e alisando a mão no cabelo pra ele abaixar um curto espaço tempo Itachi analisava Sakura do inicio do cabelo até os pés.Voltou a realidade quando ela o tão de leve que nem era possível se notar.

-...- Ele por um estante,simplesmente,esqueceu do que o seu irmão falou do por que não poder ir.Algo com estar falando com Ino.-Ele estava falando com a Ino no telefone,algo com ajudar você.- O coração de Sakura falhou 2 batidas.

-ah há ah – Deu uma risada nervosa,o que não passou despercebido pelo Uchiha – Err...Você quer beber alguma..Coisa? –Falou um pouco corada.Ahhh como ele 'amava' ver a Haruno corada.Balançou de leve a cabeça pra tirar aqueles pensamentos impróprios que começavam ah entrar na cabeça do Uchiha.

-..Ta...- Logo entrou na casa.Sakura notou como ele se vestia: uma blusa preta com algumas estranhas nuvens vermelhas e uma jeans simples.Lindo de qualquer jeito.Voltou logo pra terra quando notou o olhar curioso dele (itachi também é humano né minnaa!) sobre si.Abaixou a cabeça.

-sakura..- Ela levantou a cabeça.Péssima idéia.Ficaram bem próximos.Dava pra sentir a respiração dela no pescoço dele.(ele obviamente é maior que ela XD).

Um som fino e forte soou.A campainha novamente.Rapidamente sakura se afastou deixando um ...Itachi..Frustrado?õ.ô

Sakura MEGA-IPER-SUPERcorada atendeu a porta e nada mais nada menos que Inuzuka Kiba na porta com...Uma xícara.ô.ô

-Ah! Sakura-san poderia me dar um pouco de –Sorria bobamente.-Um pouco de açúcar.-Sakura segurou a imensa vontade **capotar** ali mesmo.

-Ah!!kiba-kun...Espere só um pouquinho.-E foi _'voando'_ pegar o bendito açúcar. Voltou correndo –Ta ai kiba **bai **– E sem esperar mais nada fechou a porta na cara do coitado.Voltou rapidamente pro sofá onde agora se encontrava um Uchiha com uma grraaanndee gota na cabeça.

-Sakura...Eu..Preciso ir.-Falou sem nenhuma emoção.Sakura começou a ter uma '_pequena_' vontade de matar um certo Inuzuka.Sakura apenas suspirou e levantou juntamente com o Uchiha.Quando abriu a porta escorregou e como todo ser humano ,tem reflexo e por reflexo puxou o Uchiha.

Levemente abriu os olhos e viu onde,como,estavam.Primeiro,estava no chão da rua,segundo estava embaixo do ,corou ,corou e corou.(XD)

Ele nem notou que aproximava os seus rostos,apenas sakura notou.Fechou os olhos bem lentamente.

Seus lábios se encontraram.Itachi inconscientemente pede permissão a sakura com a língua pra aprofundar o beijo.Ela se entrega ao beijo.(é o beijo mesmo antes que vcs ai pensem merda ¬¬)

Sem que notassem um ser entediado andando tediosamente pela rua tediosa (AFF XD) nem sequer notou os dois ali.Tropeçou neles (tendo um ataque de risos).Sakura sentiu que Itachi parou o beijo bruscamente.Quando olhou não viu mas ele,se levantou e viu shikamaru 'jogado'com os olhos girando em...Cima do Itachi.Riu baixinho e logo tratou de ajudar ele a se levantar.

Deixando o coitado do Nara lá no chão.Uma hora Temari,sua namorada,ia achar ele mesmo!.!

-Er..Sakura eu vou indo...Já!- E Saiu De lá pra ela não notar o corado dele.

Sakura correu pra dentro de casa.

* * *

Ino estava em casa a alguns minutos já. Havia acabado de chegar pra ser sincero. Encontrava-se sentada no sofá lilás de sua espaçosa sala. estava um, tanto pensativa no momento. Aquele plano que Naruto havia proposto, apesar de parecer doido e retardado podia ate funcionar.

Mesmo que não funcionasse, podiam arriscar, afinal, que nunca conseguiu é por que nunca tentou.

Estava tão concentrada pensando que deu um pulo do sofá, ao ouvir o estridente barulho do telefone tocar. Pos a mão no peito, sentindo que seu coração só faltava pular pela boca, tamanho o susto que levara.

- ALOO? – a Yamanaka berrou ao atender ao telefone. Estava muito estressada depois daquele susto.

- Ino!? – a voz logo reconhecida da Haruno soou do outro lado da linha.

- TESTUDA! QUE SUSTO!! ¬¬ - exclamou, sentando-se no sofá novamente – O que foi!?

- Ai credo Ino, que mau humor! – Sakura disse nervosa. – EU te ligando pra te contar uma nova e você assim toda estressada, deixa pra depois ent-

- CONTAAAA! – Ino berrou empolgada ao ouvir que Sakura tinha uma nova. Sim, Ino adorava uma boa fofoca.

- É que... é...

- NÃO _ENROLA!_ – Ino gritou ansiosa.

- EubeijeioItachi! – falou como se fosse apenas uma palavra. o silencio se instalou entre as duas linhas telefônicas, e quando Sakura abriu a boca pra perguntar se Ino ainda estava ali, a confirmação quase a deixara surda.

- O QUE?????? OO - Ino berrou. Talvez tivesse ouvido errado – VOCÊ BEIJOU O ITACHI!??

- H-hai... – Sakura respondeu receosa, e com o ouvido um pouco afastado do aparelho com medo que Ino desse outro de seus berros escandalosos.

- COMO!? EXPLICA-ME ISSO _DIREITO! _– Ino gritou. Queria tudo em detalhes. Se precisar até o rg de Itachi pra confirmar se era ele mesmo.

- Er... bom... Ele veio trazer meu caderno e... Quando ele tava indo embora... eu cai e... e... – a Haruno foi perdendo a fala conforme ia lembrando-se do que ocorrera há alguns minutos atrás.

-E o que!? – Ino pergunto, se controlando pra num gritar. – _Desembucha!_-Sakura quase morre com o susto,pelo menos acordou de seu transe.

-Etto..Eu cai e...e...-Corava a cada palavra,não conseguia acreditar como tinha ligado pra Ino.-E...Ai eu..l-levei ele j-junto e... nos beijamos... –sussurrou as duas ultimas palavras, mas ainda que tivesse as pronunciados num tom quase inaudível, fora o suficiente para que a Yamanaka escutasse.

- AAAAAAH! TESTUDA VOCÊ NÃO PERDE TEMPO MESMO, HEIN!? – Ino berrou escandalosamente. Sakura tinha certeza que até os vizinhos da loira estavam ouvindo a conversa.

- Ino! Pare de ficar berrando! Se eu quiser que o bairro todo saiba que eu fiquei com o Itachi eu escrevia um cartaz bem grande e grudava na testa!! ¬¬

- Ta bom, testuda! – Ino falou, calmamente. Era incrível como ela mudava de humor tão rápido.

- To indo ai pra gente conversar.Quero saber de tudo nos mínios detalhes!!

Sakura abriu a boca pra protestar, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Ino batera o telefone em sua cara. Suspirou, em seguida colocando o aparelho no ganho, em seguida sentando-se no sofá para esperar a amiga.

* * *

Enquanto isso, algumas ruas distante da casa da Haruno, um moreno encontrava-se jogado no sofá de sua sala. Os orbes negros/rubros estavam presos num ponto do teto, e seus pensamentos presos numa garota de incomuns cabelos rosados.

"Baka, não devia ter beijado ela!" – repreendia a si mesmo .Mas era meio que impossível ,como uma pessoa como Sakura ,que tinha aquela face angelical e aqueles lábios doces.

Estava tão distraído que nem viu que o seu irmãozinho o olhava.Bem na sua frente.

-Nii-san..-Este só faltava pular do sofá com o susto.

-hã...N-Nani?-Sasuke podia sentir uma gota na testa..seu irmão NUNCA iria gaguejar.

-eu vou na casa da Sakura ..Ino me chamou lá...Algum recado?-Sasuke o olhou o irmão pensar e pegar um papel e uma caneta.Viu ele escrever desesperadamente (rápido uu).

-Dá lá pra ela...E nem pense em ler –Falou itachi com um MEGA olhar assassino pro irmão.

Sasuke engoliu ah seco. –H-Hai nni-san- E foi embora.

* * *

Em quanto isso na casa da Haruno Ino estava na porta de sua casa...Queria esperar o Uchiha (sasuke) pra entrarem juntos.

-Mou!Se ele demorar mais um pouco eu não vou mais es- Foi interrompida por Sasuke que estava chegando.-Mou ,você demorou viu ¬¬"-Flou um pouco irritada.

Sasuke suspirou –O Itachi estava escrevendo um pra Saku-chan –Falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo \o/.Ino deu um sorriso malicioso e pediu que ele desse pra ela o 'recado'.Sasuke não lutou contra.u.u sei nii-san mandou ELE não ler.

"_sakura,_

_Quero que você me desculpe pelo o que ocorreu hoje..._

_Encontre-me na ponte as 7 ...Até lá..._

_Itachi_"

Ino pensou muita besteira.Deu uma risada e apertou logo a campainha pra entregar RAAPIIDO isso.

Sakura com uma cara tosca abriu a porta e deu de cara com a dupla ( de dois D)

Ino olho ela com uma cara "mais hein??"

-Ah!Ino..Sasuke-kun o que faz aqui?

-não importa –Falou empurrando Sakura pra dentro da casa.Tinha que dá esse bilhete logo !

* * *

**_bom minnaa-san_**

**_eu ia fazer uma one-shot e agora eu acabei de usaar 7 pags do Word :P_**

**_bom uu espero que gostem do primeiro cap DDDDDDDD_**

**_vai ter muita 'ação' P_**

**_pra deixar claro será sakuXita e um inoXnaru DDD bye bye_**


End file.
